


Il est venue par la grand' route, habillé d'or et de carmin

by treesandtruce



Category: Band of Brothers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Autumn, Babe is being a bit of an idiot, Babe is scottish, Eugene is the loveliest guy, Eugene still speaks french, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Since we are in Europe, Somewhat autumnal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesandtruce/pseuds/treesandtruce
Summary: "Bloody heck, Gene, I don't know. I'm jus' a stupid kinda brave, ye know? Don't even know, if ye can call it brave." He explained. Tried.Bravery was one of the reasons the Sorting Hat sent Babe to Gryffindor. He had begun to question the reasons the hat had, simply because he wasn't aware of what he was capable of and what amount of bravery he actually could bring to the surface in case of emergency.He was being an idiot to doubt the hats choices, he knew that.





	Il est venue par la grand' route, habillé d'or et de carmin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! 

" _A gentle word, a kind look, a good natured smile can work wonders and accomplish miracles_." - William Hazlitt

-

His chilly nose hidden beneath a crimson scarf, sat Babe Heffron underneath a tree, in the season of leaves.  
It was afternoon, he had a little time to himself and decided to spend it outside and soak up the sun that decided to peek through the hurrying clouds now and then.  
Something had been bothering Babe for a while and what else could he do than to bite the bullet and face up to it.

With his underarms resting on his pulled up knees, he stared out to the horizon and chewed on the inside of his cheeks and bottom lip.  
The sun threw rays through the leaves and used his dark cloak as a ball room for the abstract dances that they created.  
He thought and thought, yet not even all the possible concentration he was able to scramble into a pile found a solution. He knew exactly that he would be brooding for days, stealing all the focus from the lessons and refuse to give it back, till a solution was on hand because he would never come to an agreement and it would haunt him in his grave.

He heard footsteps. The grass and the half dried up leaves revealed the visitor.  
Then he heard a triumphand 'ah' and his heart begann to warm up, his cheeks betrayed him with a strong blush tone and his fingertips twitched just a bit.  
Eugene, who had Babe make a fool of himself, more than he had been before.

 

Last winter, he had eventually been sent to the Ravenclaw in order to get a general check up.  
It was somewhat of a tragedy that took place.  
A Bludger had taken the inattentive Babe by surprise, huddling him off his broomstick and leaving him falling to the field with a worrying 'thud'. Some even expected him dead.  
He hadn't died of course. Not even a scratch. A stiff neck for a week, yes. Nothing a hot-water bottle in his neck couldn't take care of. Or a careful hand of a French Ravenclaw student.  
What advantages a Bludger collision - it hadn't even been a collision - brought with it.  
Even days after his accident and after his stiff neck had loosened up, he continued to visit Eugene - Gene - in the hospital wing. Eugene helped out in the wing because he wanted to. Just like Babe, who went to visit him, because he wanted to.  
And like magic, friends they became.  
And slowly, Babe began to wonder how Eugene Roe managed to be an unstressed A-level student, a thoughtful nurse, a caring friend and the most beautiful young wizard Babe had ever seen.

 

Now, Gene sat down next to the redhead, crossing his legs in the process.

"Bonne aprés-midi, cą vait plaisir de te voir. Comme va-tus, Babe?" He asked, looking at Babe kindly.

Everything Eugene said or did was kind, despite it not being supposed to. He was made up of generousity and care. Concentrated loveliness.

"Gene, ye think I shoulda been in a different house?" Babe always has been a man of saying things straight-forward. And sometimes a little too straight-forward.

It took poor Eugene a moment but then he chuckled.  
"Why would you ask yourself that?"

Babe exhaled briefly and let himself fall into the little build-up of leaves behind him. Resting his hands behind his back, he sighted once more.

"I don't know." He looked through the crown of the acorn tree. "Yellow suit me betta?" Babe turned to glance at the Ravenclaw.  
"Bloody heck, Gene, I don't know. I'm jus' a stupid kinda brave, ye know? Don't even know, if ye can call it brave." He explained. Tried.

The Gryffindor didn't hear any further opinion from the Ravenclaw.  
Eugene studied Babe with a fond, tender look.  
The way people looked at fawns.

Bravery was one of the reasons the Sorting Hat sent Babe to Gryffindor. He had begun to question the reasons the hat had, simply because he wasn't aware of what he was capable of and what amount of bravery he actually could bring to the surface in case of emergency.  
He was being an idiot to doubt the hats choices, he knew that.

Babe noticed how dumbly he stared at Gene. "Quite the catch, aren't I?" He laughed.

"Il est venue par la grand' route, habillé d'or et de carmin." He then told Babe.  
Not a single word did the redhead understand.  
"Edward, you are a strange bird. Can you not see your own strength?" He asked.  
That gave him to think.  
He rose his pointure finger to his temple.  
"That Bludger must have shaken up a few things up there." He smiled, throwing the dark blue scarf over his shoulder.

"Yeh, musta'." Babe brought out.  
Not only a talent in physical treatment but in mental adjusting too.

"Babe", Gene shook his head quickly, lost his point and forgot what he thought about just a moment ago.

"Ye alright?" Asked Babe, a little concerned about the face Gene made.

A little helpless and lost he looked.  
Not an every-day expression, in fact, something Babe had possibly not seen on him yet.

"I can't remember what I meant to say." Eugene admitted.

"Wasn't important then." Shrugged Babe.

"Oui, ce n'était pas important." Eugene answered, taking his eyes of Babe and instead rest them on his hands.  
A thread was loosening itself from the cloak seam.  
"It wasn't."

-

You should know that Eugene hadn't forgotten what he meant to say. He very well knew, he simply couldn't get it out. He said too much already. No use overstretching anything.  
Although if Eugene knew how Babe felt about him, perhaps he would have overstreched long ago.  
And if Babe knew what role Eugene played in his imunity to hits from Bludgers and plunges off his broom from high hights, he would have crossed his border aswell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read the whole Bludger story, please let me know aswell!!


End file.
